Bad Things
by Spikerox
Summary: Fred has a very bad day were very bad things happen. I dunno, something i thought of while watching eastenders


Bad Things  
  
Ship : Fred/Gunn  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Genre : Short, Sweet, Angst  
  
Set post Double or Nothing.  
  
I don't own any of the characters, I just screw with them (not literally)  
  
If you want to send me a review or to use any of my fanfics on other websites, just email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fred sat on the stairs twirling her hair round and round her fingers. She could hear Cordelia and Angel talking in the office. It was something very important that they're were talking about. She had guessed it was also something very bad; there wasn't many things that made Angel cry.  
  
Her theory was that if she sat there long enough, not knowing, eventually she would either wake up or the bad thing would fix itself, maybe even go away.  
  
Every now and then she would peek round the pillar to make sure Angel and Cordy were still there. Everytime she looked they were still in talking or crying or both. Eventually, they came out of the office. Angel had stopped crying but there were tear tracks down his face.  
  
Fred didn't dare ask what was wrong. She would rather not know.  
  
"Fred," Cordelia started in a soft voice.  
  
"NO!" Fred yelled covering her ears. "I don't want to know!" She jumped up and ran across the lobby to sit on the seating. "I can't hear you and I don't want to know!"  
  
Angel grabbed her by the shoulders and prised her hands away from her head.  
  
"Row, row, row the boat." Fred started singing loudly.  
  
"Fred, stop this right now!" Angel screamed turning into the his true face. The sight of his demon made her shut up. "That's better," he said shaking off his fangs and returning to his human mask. "Now, are you going to listen?"  
  
She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tight. She knew the bad news was coming but she didn't want to see it.  
  
"It's Gunn," Cordelia said, the tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"What about me?" a voice asked from the front door. Fred whipped her head round to see her boyfriend standing in the entrance.  
  
"Charles!" she cried as she ran over and hugged him, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"What's up?" Gunn asked. He didn't understand why everyone was all sad and surprised to see him.  
  
Angel's narrowed as he looked at his friend. "Fred, step away from him slowly." Angel instructed. Fred scowled at Angel, had he gone evil again?  
  
"Angel, what is up with you, man? Gunn asked, pulling Fred tighter to him.  
  
"This." Angel answered, walking over and punching Gunn in the face. Cordelia screamed as she saw her friends face deform and his teeth turned to fangs.  
  
"That hurt!" Gunn said, pulling Fred closer to him so that she couldn't move.  
  
"Charles, what's going on?" She asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"Nothing, babe," Gunn cooed.  
  
"Let her go!" Angel ordered.  
  
"No," Gunn replied. "I'm gonna do something that you could never do, Angelus. Kill the girlfriend."  
  
Fred whimpered. She suddenly realised why Gunn was so cold, and why Angel had punched him and why Cordelia was crying.  
  
"Any last requests?" Gunn asked Fred before digging his fangs into the flesh of her neck.  
  
"One," Fred said weekly. Gunn exploded into a pile a dust. "That you don't eat me."  
  
She looked from the small stake in her hand to the pile of ash on the floor and collapsed in fit's of tears. Gunn was dead, and she'd killed him!  
  
"NO!" She screamed. "Why?"  
  
After Fred couldn't cry anymore and had given up kicking and screaming, Cordelia came over and put her hand around her.  
  
"It's all over now, Fred. There's nothing you can do to change it." Cordy tried to comfort her.  
  
Fred looked straight into her friend's eyes. "Why do bad things always happen to me?"  
  
For once, Cordelia didn't have anything. Why did bad things happen to anyone? Nobody deserved to be turned in a vampire, nobody deserved to be killed.  
  
"I don't know, Fred." She said finally. "Bad things just happen."  
  
The End. 


End file.
